<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected Activist by Nagabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130584">The Unexpected Activist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagabelle/pseuds/Nagabelle'>Nagabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagabelle/pseuds/Nagabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has found himself in a unique position - the darling of the magical media, with a voice he can use to help others.  If only someone wasn't trying to kill him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/76771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parklife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you don't want me to carry that basket?" Harry asked, for the third time.  He couldn't help feeling that Hermione was taking this 'omega companion' thing far too seriously.  "You're not a servant."</p>
<p>"Ha!  Technically, I am, so don't say that too loudly where the Pureblood Police can hear."  Hermione said.  "Besides, I put a featherlight charm on the basket, it's fine."  She swung it a little to demonstrate.  "Come on, we're meeting Ron and the others outside Deacon Brodie's."</p>
<p>'The others' were a carefully selected group of young people from families which supported Andromeda's vision of an integrated magical community.  The only two he knew were Ginny Weasley and Tonks, but Hermione knew a few more, and with Tonks the auror as a chaperone, he supposed things couldn't go too badly.</p>
<p>"Yoo hoo!" A middle-aged woman wrapped in far too much crochet for the late summer weather waved at them.  "Over here, dears!"</p>
<p>Harry watched in surprise as Hermione rushed over and received a hug from the woman, and was then even more surprised when she reached out and drew Harry into the hug too. "Hello?" Harry said.</p>
<p>"Oh my goodness, you have no idea who I am, do you, Harry?  I'm Molly Weasley, Ginny and Ron's mum.  And mother to several others, one of whom didn't make a very good first impression.  And you can be sure I boxed his ears when I heard about it.  Carrying on like that, drink is no excuse, and if he thought he could get away with it because you're not a pureblood – well!"  She stopped for breath and then carried on.  "Oh my, yes, you do look like your father.  I didn't know him well, he was much younger than me, but we used to end up at the same weddings and birthdays and things.  But look at you, so tiny!  Doesn't that Professor of yours know how to feed you?"</p>
<p>"Hi Molly, nice to meet you."  Harry managed to say. </p>
<p>"Oh, and manners too!  I can see you're going to be everyone's favourite.  Anyway, I'd best get on, I promised Arthur I'd bring him back some of that awful whisky you can only buy from that reprobate Erik McMurdo on Keepmy Close.  Don't let this lot get you into mischief."  She turned to face Ginny and a boy Harry had already pegged as Ron, due to the red hair and the fact that Hermione was holding his hand.  "Now, you two have fun, and I'll meet you back here at five sharp."</p>
<p>"Mu-um."  Ginny said.  "We're not ten any more.  We can use the floo ourselves."</p>
<p>"Once you're seventeen you can floo about to your heart's content, but until they start putting public floos in sensible places instead of pubs, you're not going anywhere unsupervised, young lady!"</p>
<p>Harry, who only now realised that most public floos he'd been in had been in pubs, decided to head off an argument.  "I have to be back by five anyway, Severus got approval for the next phase of testing on his new Wolfsbane formula and we're going out to celebrate."</p>
<p>A crash from inside Deacon Brodie's heralded the arrival of Tonks and her friend, Tulip, and in the scramble of welcomes, Molly strode off down the Royal Mile in search of disreputable whisky.</p>
<p>"Right," Tonks said.  "Are we all here?"</p>
<p>'All' was himself and Hermione, Tonks and Tulip, Ron and Ginny, Ron's friend Neville, who was an extremely good-looking beta, and his girlfriend Luna.  Harry tried not to feel intimidated by all the new people he was supposed to be pretending were close personal friends.</p>
<p>"Hello, Harry."  Luna piped up.  "Don't be embarrassed about how handsome Neville is, he's really quite normal."</p>
<p>Ron burst out laughing.  "Well, that's great, Nev – Luna thinks you're normal.  Should we call St Mungo's now, or do you want to eat first?  Oof, Ginny, elbows!"</p>
<p>"Hi, Harry, nice to meet you in person.  Don't mind Ron and Luna.  Ron's a prat, and Luna is… well, she's Luna – one of a kind."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Neville, what a lovely thing to say." Luna said, reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Right, onwards!  Princes Street Gardens awaits." Tonks said, cheerfully, then ruined it by adding, "As do probably fifteen to twenty paparazzi, so everyone put on your best we're all respectable young things faces."</p>
<p>As they made their way down to the Gardens, Hermione fussed with the strap of the basket.  Harry was fairly sure why she was nervous – while the group was a mix of pure and half-bloods, she was the only Muggleborn there.  They'd contacted a few people from school, Dean, Susie, even little Dennis whose bother had been redacted, but none of them wanted to take part in any kind of display for the papers, even something as subtle as a picnic in a public park on a sunny day.</p>
<p>Harry scowled in frustration, and some part of himself which had been unsure about the whole endeavour died.  The double standards had to stop – Muggleborns shouldn't be afraid to go on a picnic.</p>
<p>Harry's internal musings were interrupted by Tonks.  "So, Harry, I'm surprised you're not all moved in to Godric's Hollow already."</p>
<p>Harry tried to force down the blush through strength of will.  "It's not on the floo network yet, and we found a bit of the house with personal wards and some nasty hexes.  One of the doors almost took Dobby's hand off."</p>
<p>"One of my brothers is a consultant cursebreaker."  Ron said.  "He just finished up a big contract with Gringotts, and he said he wanted to take it easy for a while.  A nice bit of home decontamination would keep him from getting too lazy.  He's dating a girl with some creature inheritance, so he's not going to be funny about working for half-bloods.  They'd have been here today, but Mum thought Muggleborns and creatures were a bit much to swallow all at once.  Also, she hates Fleur."</p>
<p>"Oh, they should have come anyway!"  Hermione said.  "Professor Snape is interviewing a werewolf today, and if all goes well, he's bringing him along when he collects Harry."</p>
<p>Ron looked back up the hill behind them.  "I could nip back to Deacon Brodie's…"</p>
<p>"Nope, no pubs without adult supervision." Tonks said.  "Respectable, remember?"</p>
<p>Ron made a face, and Harry laughed, then jumped back as a flash startled him.  "What the…?"</p>
<p>"Mr Potter!"  A brightly dressed witch waved at him.  "Rita Skee… urk… argh."  She fell to the ground.</p>
<p>"No interviews!" Tonks yelled, tucking her wand back in her sleeve.</p>
<p>"That wasn't very nice."  Harry said.  Everyone turned to look at him.  "What?  I mean, she got my name wrong, but aren't we here to be seen by the media?"</p>
<p>"Mate, that's the reporter that said Snape was your dad, and you were banging him anyway." Ron said, sympathetically. </p>
<p>"Oh," Harry said, glaring at the witch who was still struggling out of a binding hex with the help of her photographer.  "Can we go back and hex her harder?"</p>
<p>Tonks and Tulip grinned.  "Don't worry, that's what we're for." Tulip said.  "I do love a bit of mayhem."</p>
<p>"Carefully controlled and sanctioned defence of a young omega." Tonks said, mock-primly.</p>
<p>Tulip fake-yawned, "Aurors are so boring."</p>
<p>Harry remembered his father had been an auror.  "So, what does an auror do, exactly?  At school we were just told they'd arrest us if we did any spells on our family or Muggle friends.  There were rumours that if you looked at an auror sideways, they'd hex you inside out."</p>
<p>Tonks shrugged.  "No to the inside out thing – too much paperwork afterwards – but there is a Muggle Abuse Unit which monitors Muggleborns and their activities once they leave school.  Kids find they can't get a job in the wizarding world because they're Muggleborn, and can't get a job in the Muggle world because they don't have any recognised qualifications.  A lot of them end up using their magic on Muggles to get them to hand over some money, or give them a job, or marry them.  It's pretty ugly.  I spent six months with the MAU before the higher ups moved me over to something where I my face is more useful."  She suddenly grew a duck's bill.  "We'rccck, weally cust…" Her face changed back. "We're really just like the Muggle Police and MI5 with extra magic.  Technically, I've been seconded to Police Scotland for the day, so I am actually going to have to do paperwork about hexing that reporter."</p>
<p>"Sorry?"  Harry said.</p>
<p>"Nah, no worries, totally worth it." Tonks said, grinning.</p>
<p>"Have you ever turned anyone inside out?" Neville asked.</p>
<p>"Oh look!"  Tonks said.  "We're here!"</p>
<p>Taking the hint, and carefully ignoring the small knot of photographers trying to hide behind several large trees, everyone pitched in to lay out blankets and food.  Ron fished a brick-sized box out of his pocket.  "Tonks, could you do the honours?  Mum put a shrinking charm on it."  At Harry's quizzical look, the added.  "Hogwarts students aren't allowed to use magic outside school until they're seventeen."</p>
<p>"Oh.  The Dumbledore School didn't have that."  Harry said.</p>
<p>"Good thing, too." Hermione added.  "Muggleborns need to use their magic to protect their parents from… well, never mind.  Egg salad sandwich, anyone?"</p>
<p>The Weasley brick turned out to be enough food for everyone twice over, and Harry almost managed to forget that this was a staged picnic to show purebloods from prominent families (Neville and Luna), mixing with infamous half-bloods (Tonks and Harry) and Muggleborns (Hermione).  Harry made a mental note to find more Muggleborns, or even Muggles to join their group.</p>
<p>Tonks's head jerked up and after a moment Harry felt it too – a spell tickled over his skin.  It didn't feel hostile, but just in case, he touched a fingertip to his wand and deflected the spell with a whispered word.</p>
<p>"What's up?" Ron mumbled around a mouthful of cold chicken.</p>
<p>"Identification spell." Tonks said.  "Harmless, but a bit nosy.  Harry got rid of it."</p>
<p>Tulip nodded.  "There's been a couple of more subtle ones.  Mostly aimed at Hermione.  We're letting through a few, but that one was too obvious.  Harry, come here, I'm going to teach you how to send them back with a bit of sting."  At Harry's alarmed face, she grinned, "Nothing dangerous, just enough to give them a mild headache for a few hours."</p>
<p>"Me too!" Ron and Ginny said in unison, then stuck their tongues out at each other.  Everyone laughed and Harry realised he was actually enjoying himself in a completely non-sexual way for the first time in ages.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The food had been packed away, and the group had split into two – those who wanted to nap in the sun to recover from too much food, and those who wanted to walk off too much food.  Harry was in the latter category and was arguing with Hermione over whether the Ross Fountain was beautiful (Harry) or gaudy (Hermione), when Severus appeared with a scarred, thin, tired looking man.</p>
<p>"Hi!" Harry waved, and once Severus got close enough, he reached up to kiss him on the cheek – about the only public display of affection they were both comfortable with.</p>
<p>"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Remus Lupin, who has volunteered to assist me with my testing.  Lupin, this is Mr Harry Evans, my bonded omega." Severus said.</p>
<p>"Hello, Mr Lupin." Harry said, echoed by Hermione.  Harry had never smelled a werewolf before, but he knew he'd never forget the scent – it was a scent that screamed DANGER, seemingly in conflict with the man's mild appearance.</p>
<p>"Please call me Remus.  Mr Lupin is my father." Remus said.</p>
<p>Severus continued the introductions.  "This is Miss Hermione Granger, Harry's school friend and Companion, Miss Nymphadora Tonks, Harry's cousin, and Mr Ronald Weasley."</p>
<p>Tonks and Remus shook hands, and Harry immediately smelled a reaction.  He looked at Severus who looked surprised, but subtly shook his head to indicate Harry shouldn't say anything.  </p>
<p>Walking back to meet up with Ginny and the rest of the group, Harry deliberately fell a little behind and Severus shortened his steps to stay with him.</p>
<p>"So, was that what I think it was?"  Harry asked.</p>
<p>"They're attracted to each other, but I doubt they realise it yet.  Never point it out, it just embarrasses everyone."  Severus said.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "No, really, I was about to offer them a room."</p>
<p>"Sarcasm is not an attractive trait in an omega." Snape said.</p>
<p>"And assuming I'm an idiot with all the social grace of a potato rolling down a hill is not an attractive trait in an alpha." Harry retorted, which earned him an apologetic half smile from Severus.  "So, he seems nice."</p>
<p>"If creatures were allowed at Hogwarts, we would have been in the same year." Severus said, a thoughtful look on his face.  "I think I'd tuned out all the inequality in this country once I wasn't directly suffering from it myself."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Harry agreed.  "One of Ron's brothers is dating a girl who has some creature inheritance, not werewolf though, I think.  He's a cursebreaker too – Ron suggested we get him over to de-hex and un-curse-ify the house."</p>
<p>Severus stopped walking, a thoughtful look on his face.  "I'm beginning to think Andromeda Tonks is very dangerous woman." Severus said.  "I'm sure she already knew about that."</p>
<p>"I'm glad she's on our side." Harry added.</p>
<p>Severus winced. "We're useful for advancing her agenda.  Don't assume that means she can be trusted.  The Black sisters were raised in a hothouse of pureblood privilege and manipulation.  I knew Bellatrix and Narcissa very well, and while Andromeda might have different goals, I don't think she's the mild wife and mother she presents herself as.  She has ambition, and we need to be careful not to fall so far into her web we can't get out again if we need to."</p>
<p>Harry fell silent.  He'd had a sort of idealised vision of what a real family would be like.  Even though his closest family were the awful Dursleys, once he knew he had a wizard family, he'd just sort of assumed they'd all love each other and have each other's best interests at heart.</p>
<p>The hex came out of nowhere, and Harry was on the ground before he knew what was happening.  The air was filled with curses, counter curses, hexes, defensive spells, and then just as quickly the attack was over.</p>
<p>"Harry, are you alright?"  Severus said, laying a gentle hand on the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Yep.  It missed me.  Did you trip me up?"  Harry rolled over in time to hear the crack of apparition and see several brown-robed aurors appearing on the path ahead of them, wands drawn.  "Oh, crap."</p>
<p>Severus helped Harry up and stood, arms held away from his body and hands empty.  "These men attacked my omega."  He nodded in the direction of a large maple tree.</p>
<p>Harry looked over and saw Tonks waving at the aurors, and decided to try playing the helpless omega card.  "Um, my cousin is an auror – she's arrested them."  When the aurors still looked unsure, he added. "She said she's seconded to the Police up here, just for today.  As security."</p>
<p>That seemed to do the trick, and the wands swivelled to point in the other direction.  "Don't go anywhere." The first auror said, a tall witch with a white scar running down the right side of her face.  "We'll need statements from everyone here."  She looked around at the crowded park, fully two thirds of which now looked completely spaced out, and sighed.  "Including all the Muggles.  Mark, let Sergeant McTavish know we have a class three incident that's going to need a lot of Obliviators."</p>
<p>Harry sat down on a bench, and let out a whoosh of air.  That had been close, and why would anyone be trying to hurt them?  He looked up at Severus who was standing close, wand now out, and scanning the surroundings.  Harry gave himself a little shake, slipped his wand out of his pocket and stood up too.</p>
<p>"Harry, sit down." Severus said.</p>
<p>"I can protect myself." Harry retorted.</p>
<p>Severus glared down at him, and Harry felt the full weight of Severus's alpha will.  "Sit.  Down.  They were aiming at you.  I can ward the bench to add extra protection, and you're a smaller target if you're sitting."</p>
<p>Harry held out for a few extra seconds, just to prove to Severus that he could, and once Severus's eyebrows had risen in surprise, Harry sat down.  "Once the house is ready, we're going to use that duelling room until you're satisfied that I can look after myself."</p>
<p>Severus nodded once and then stood guard, like a… Harry wanted to say meercat, but meercats were far too cuddly.  Like a meercat made of knives, maybe.  "What was the hex?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded to the splintered remains of a bench, smoking slightly, around ten metres away. "<i>Confringo.</i>"</p>
<p>Harry knew that one, from a building and demolition module in fourth year.  "Oh shit."</p>
<p>"Indeed." Severus said.  "Someone just tried to kill you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Alpha's Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Threaten an alpha's beloved, and suffer the consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone had tried to kill Harry.  Someone had tried to <i>kill his omega.</i>  Severus could feel his rage licking at him like flames, and gritted his teeth.  He was self-aware enough to know that he had a temper, but also stubborn enough to refuse to give in to the alpha urges telling him to kill everyone and apparate with Harry somewhere remote.  Maybe Shetland.</p>
<p>"Um, Severus?  I can feel that."  Harry said.  "Are you… okay?"</p>
<p>Severus growled, he didn't feel capable of speaking right now.  He scanned the park for threats – everyone seemed to have retreated to a safe distance except for the werewolf (danger!) and a beta auror, who was talking quietly to the werewolf (danger!), who slowly backed away.</p>
<p>"Hi." The auror said.  "I'm Brian.  My wand is in my pocket, and I'm not going to take it out, okay?"</p>
<p>"Hi, Brian."  Harry said, and started leaning forwards to shake hands.  </p>
<p>Severus grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and dragged him backwards, close enough to be wrapped in the folds of Severus's cloak.</p>
<p>"Okay, Professor Snape.  I'm here to help.  No one is going to take your omega from you.  Or talk to him."  Severus caught the meaningful look he gave Harry, and realised he was being handled.  After a brief surge in anger, Severus took a deep breath and let it out.</p>
<p>"If we stay here, where I can see the evidence," Severus motioned at the shattered remains of the bench, "I'm not going to be too coherent."</p>
<p>The auror (Brian, his name is Brian, I'm not calling him Brian) seemed surprised that Severus could put a full sentence together, but nodded.  "Please suggest a location you would feel comfortable."</p>
<p>Severus ran several options through his head.  Not home – he didn't want a stranger in their home.  Not Godric's Hollow, too dangerous, and still mostly warded to Hell and back.  Maybe… "Are you familiar with the magical campus of Edinburgh University?"</p>
<p>I'm-not-calling-him-Brian smiled, "Oh yes.  I think every auror in Edinburgh has ended up there, sorting out some kind of student shenanigans at one point or another.  Merlin Square?"</p>
<p>Severus felt the rage back off a little further, whoever this auror was, he was good.  "Yes, fine.  Harry, hold on, we're apparating."</p>
<p>Severus was aware that his apparition sounded more like a sonic boom than the usual crack, but he didn't have it in him to care.  He took a deep breath and smelled the clashing mismatch of scents from the truly awful gardens surrounding Merlin Square.  Roses and lavender – honestly, who designed that?</p>
<p>The familiar irritation with the gardens melted the last of Severus alpha rage.  The relief that he hadn't caused the sort of carnage that ended up on the news washed though him and he sat down on the plinth around the status of Merlin who gave the Square its name.  His abrupt change in position spilled Harry onto the ground.  "Sorry, are you all right?"</p>
<p>Harry looked a little wide eyed.  "I'm fine."  Harry said.  "It's you we need to worry about.  What the fuck?"</p>
<p>"Alpha instincts.  When an alpha's omega is threatened, alphas tend to react poorly."  Severus grimaced.  "I almost…"</p>
<p>"…went on a kill-crazy rampage?"  A familiar voice said from a far corner of the square.</p>
<p>Severus barely managed to control his flinch.  "You apparate very quietly."</p>
<p>"Thank you.  I scored very highly in tactical sneakiness at the Auror Academy."  Brian smiled, his hands nonchalantly in his pockets.  "Safe to approach?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded.  "Well, auror…?"</p>
<p>"Auror Brian Clattering, Disaster Mitigation Department.  Nice you meet you.  Both of you, but please excuse me if I don't shake hands.  I grew up with an alpha father, and omega mother and three alpha brothers.  I suspect that's why I got handed your interviews instead of someone from the Mayhem Squad – I've got a lot of experience of rampaging alphas.  I'm impressed, someone once spilled a hot drink on my Mum in a café, and Dad lost it so badly they were reattaching limbs for hours afterwards."</p>
<p>Severus could imagine.  If Tonks hadn't been there to take control of the attackers, Severus was fairly sure he would have disembowelled them and lit the entrails on fire.</p>
<p>"Huh."  Harry looked thoughtful, and slightly annoyed.  "But you've calmed down now.  I can feel it.  So I can talk to Brian?  No more caveman posturing?"  </p>
<p>Severus rolled his eyes.  "They're instincts, Harry.  It's not like I blame you for your instincts."</p>
<p>"Because my instincts get you laid three times a day.  They don't tell you to shut up and do as you're told."</p>
<p>Severus grinned as he remembered Harry in a particularly bossy mood banishing Severus's trousers as he tried to fix the floo.</p>
<p>"Shut up."  Harry said, going pink.</p>
<p>Severus couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, and scooped Harry up for a messy kiss.</p>
<p>"Fine," Harry grumbled, wriggling to the side to sit down on the plinth beside him.  Turning to Clattering, Harry asked, "So, what's the procedure?"</p>
<p>"I take a verbal account of what happened from you both."  He waved a notebook and pen.  "Normally we would interview you separately, but exceptions are made for alpha and omega pairs who have had a shock.  In a day or two, you'll be asked to attend an auror station for a pensieve interview.  That will be separate, so you should be prepared for that.  As long as your memories match the verbal account I take now, you won't need to do anything else until the trial."</p>
<p>Harry nodded.  "I'll go first.  I didn't really see anything.  Where do you want me to start?"</p>
<p>Severus listened to Harry tell the auror about his afternoon.  It's sounded like it had been a nice day until the attack.  He felt the rage trying to flare up again as Harry described the attack from his perspective.  Harry hadn't noticed anything…</p>
<p>"…and then I was on the ground.  I think Severus pushed me down."</p>
<p>Severus blinked.  "No, I didn't.  I felt the magical force gathering with negative energy, and I turned to block it, but it went right past me.  You ducked."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"  Harry asked.  "I don't remember doing it."</p>
<p>Clattering tapped his notebook.  "Omegas have a knack for defensive magic."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes.  "Instincts again.  Anyway, by the time I looked up, it was all over.  Severus and Tonks had fired back, and the bad guys were down."</p>
<p>Severus cleared his throat. "Remus Lupin also assisted."  At Clattering's raised eyebrows, he hastily added, "Defensive magic only.  He cast a shield over Harry and myself.  I'm sure his wand will show only legal magic."</p>
<p>"And what is your relationship with Mr Lupin?"  Clattering asked.</p>
<p>Severus knew this was a dangerous moment.  Remus Lupin's creature status during a murder attempt could get him executed just for being there.  "He's my research assistant.  My research is a matter of public record – I'm working on advancing the wolfsbane potion.  He is vital part of my research, and I'm sure the University would be very displeased if anything happened to him."</p>
<p>"Noted." Clattering said.  "Excuse me a moment."  He scurried off, doubtless to make sure no one had decided to off the werewolf on principle.</p>
<p>Harry blew out a breath.  "Who on earth wants to kill me?"</p>
<p>Severus thought about it for a moment.  "Whoever was due to inherit your grandfather's wealth before you showed up.  The beta you rejected by kicking him in the crotch.  Anyone with a grudge against me, and that's a long list of its own.  Someone who doesn't like purebloods mixing with half-bloods and muggleborns.  Conspiracy theorists who fought on Grindlewald's side who think you're Riddle's son instead of a Potter.  Conspiracy theorists who fought on Riddle's side who think you had something to do with Riddle's death.  Beta activists who think alphas and omegas should be reclassified as creatures.  And that's just off the top of my head."  Severus stared into Harry's eyes, wondering if his own looked so horrified.  "And to think I thought all the security on your father's house was overkill.  I've never considered myself insufficiently paranoid before."</p>
<p>"You'll be glad to hear that Mr Lupin is fine.  He's currently in Auror Tonks's custody, but that's just a formality."</p>
<p>Severus managed not to flinch this time.  "Auror Clattering, can I please ask you not to sneak up on me when I'm less than half an hour from being on the verge of… what was it you said… a 'kill-crazy rampage'?"  </p>
<p>"Sorry, habit. Now can I have your view of the events?"</p>
<p>Severus scowled and went thought the event leading up to that attack – meeting with Lupin, walking down to the gardens, feeling the negative energy gathering, turning and putting up a shield, the energy zipping past where Harry had been standing a moment before, feeling Lupin's shields forming around them both, firing off four curses…</p>
<p>"What curses?" Clattering asked.</p>
<p>"Ah.  The <i>Expulso oculis</i> curse."  Severus grimaced.  "I haven't used it since the war.  It was a handy tool, as it rendered enemies more or less harmless, but still able to be questioned."</p>
<p>Clattering nodded.  "Used in defence of your omega, I don't think anyone is going to worry too much about that.  If you'd used a full <i>Expulso,</i> we'd have to do an investigation, but as all the attackers are alive, even minus eyeballs, it's a justified reaction."</p>
<p>"You burst their eyeballs?"  Harry asked.</p>
<p>"He <i>exploded</i> their eyeballs."  Clattering said, grinning.</p>
<p>Harry grimaced.  "Ew, but also… cool?"</p>
<p>Clattering nodded, "Very cool.  I've never seen it in action before, but everyone knows about it.  Didn't you take down a whole cell of Riddle supporters with that one and vanished before the authorities showed up to arrest everyone?  I remember reading about that at the Academy."</p>
<p>"I'm still not at liberty to discuss my war record."  Severus said, smirking.  "Anyway, as I was saying, I fired off four curses at the four assailants, and Auror Tonks bound them.  At that point I was focused on Harry.  Aurors arrived, and the rest you know."</p>
<p>Clattering closed his notebook.  "Okay.  I have a note of everything.  I'll owl you with the pensieve interview details.  Is there any time you can't do?"</p>
<p>Severus shook his head, realising the post-adrenaline euphoria was turning into something that needed to be moved somewhere private.  </p>
<p>Harry, clearly picking up on the mood, cuddled in closer.  "Are we free to go?  I think I'd like to lie down for a bit."</p>
<p>"Yes, that sh…"</p>
<p>Severus missed the rest of what Clattering was going to say as he apparated them both to just outside the main door of The Ronge Way.  "Upstairs."  The boy needed to be naked and bent over right now.  He kicked open the door and cursed himself for buying a flat on the fifth floor with a communal stair.</p>
<p>Harry giggled and started running up the stairs, shedding layers as he went.  Pausing only to set homing charms on Harry's clothes, Severus gave chase.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I'm still in the UK, and still working from 'home'.  And by 'home' I mean a rented flat my work hastily found for me when they realised I was not going to be able to go back to my previous location until the pandemic was over.  The frustration Severus feels at climbing all those stairs - that's projection.  I'd find somewhere else, but this place is technically rent-free, so I'm not going to look a gift horse in mouth (although I may grimace at the length of its legs).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>